


Dirt and Grime

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back from a hunt covered in several gross stains. He can't help wanting to "share the love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirt and Grime

            Sam nearly collapsed on the hotel bed, not caring that he was dirtying the sheets. He’d leave a tip on the credit card he was currently using and call it a night. For now, he was covered in muck and slime from the hunt. He hadn’t expected it to get as dirty as it had, but the mess was still there.

            You smiled at him over the top of your notes. You weren’t one for going out into the excitement of the hunts. Rather, you would stay at home and keep tabs on everything. Researching wasn’t the most fun, but on nights like these you were glad you didn’t stick your neck out to chase monsters. Besides, you couldn’t be sure you would have Winchester luck with avoiding death, and you didn’t want to figure it out by trial and error.

            “This isn’t funny, [Y/N].” Your smile widened.

            “It’s a little funny, Sam. Just a little.” He stood and walked closer to you, looking ominous. You couldn’t help shrinking back in the chair. Sam was normally easy going and laid back, but seeing him angry was truly a fearful sight. “Sam I’m sorry I was just kid—“

            He cut you off midsentence with a hug. At first, you wanted to laugh. Then, you felt the slime seeping into your clothing and down your frame, and a whine escaped your lips. It was his turn to smile as he pulled away.

            “Sam, you jerk, I like this shirt!”

            “Hey, it’s nothing a good wash can’t fix.”

            “I don’t have any other shirts! Everything else needed to get washed tonight!” You were scared the stains would set, and you didn’t want to have to explain something that looked suspiciously like a cross between blood and ectoplasm to the outside world.

            Without thinking about it, he tossed you a clean shirt of his. It was going to be huge on you, given how much bigger he was, but your eyes lit up anyway. You raced off to the bathroom and slammed the door behind you, ripping off the shirt to try and wash off the stain. You were fairly satisfied with your work when you held up the shirt. It didn’t look like anything that the wash really wouldn’t take care of.

            You hung your shirt over the shower bar to dry and pulled his shirt on over your head. The scent and comfort it brought made you heady. _How lucky_ , you thought, unable to contain your grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, SamxReader fluff is how I cope with midterms. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
